Afterglow
by ThatRedLion
Summary: Their epic adventure has concluded, and Blu and Jewel can live the the lives they always wanted. Will they realise what they wanted was next to them all along? Can they handle living a free life together in the jungle? Rating is subject to change?
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there. Im about to make you feel very special. Wanna know why? Because you, yes you, are reading my first FanFiaction :D. Nearly every first Fanfiction on here has some sort of pre-amble so here is mine, and i assure you this one is ****WORTH READING**.

**Were going to play a game, because eveyone loves games. Here is how you play:**

**Throughout this fic, numerous references and quotes I shall insert. It is up to you and your every-so-vast knowlegde of pop-culture (and not so pop pop-culture) to recognise them. If you feel like you recognise a reference/quote you must send me a PM (or leave it in a review, along with usefull feedback) of what the quote/reference is from. If you are the first person to get it right, you will win points (which i will keep a record of), point number will be based on how obscure it is.**

**The prizes? Ohh you will like this. At certain points during the fic, I will call upon the person with the most points to help make a change in the story, whether it be a simple fact or a mind-blowing plot twist, you get to choose what goes in. Then points are reset, and game begins anew.**

**Anyway, im sure there will be some gritty competition out there, and here at last is my first fic. Its based on the movie Rio, because I recently watched it (im a bit late to the party I know) and thought it was excellent. I DO NOT own any of the characters in the story, Blue Sky does. Bug them about it.**

**Chapter 1.**

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the local birds were twittering merrily, there was a faint breeze and not a single cloud was present to obstruct the clear blue sky. The people of Rio De Janeiro were happily going about their business. It was what people would call a good day.

However, at the local bird sanctuary, this was all but a good day for a certain male blue Spix Macaw as he worridly paced around in the hollow of tree trunk, in an artificial rainforest enviroment.

_Its almost been two hours now. _Blu worried to himself.

Roughly half a day had passed scince Jewel had fallen from the back of the smugglers cargo plane, and Blu had heroicly, and somewhat stupidly, dove after her. Half a day scine Jewel had kissed Blu, as they hurtled towards their watery grave. Half a day scine Blu had spread his finally spread his wings wings and flown not only himself, but also his female friend back to airstrip, to saftey.

Yet to Blu, it felt like half a week. Half a week scince Linda and Tulio had carried them both of them back to the sanctuary (they could harley drive the massive, wrecked, stolen float could they?). Half a week scince Tulio had taken Jewel into his operating room, and left Blu in the artificial jungle, despite his squawks of disaproval. Half a week of just waiting, wondering, worrying if Jewel's wing would heal, if she was alright, if she felt comfortable having this strange human perform surgery on her precious wing (he was guessing not).

_In fact,_ Blu thought, _Tulio probably had to give her an extra dose of anethstetic just to keep her under control._

Despite having survived their incredible adventure that had transpired over the past few days, Blu felt miserable. His feathers were dirty, he was hungry, he was tired and worst of all, his best friend (_friend? _Blu thought. Could he still call her just a friend after what happened?) was away, and probably just as miserable as him.

_She kissed me! Why? Did she feel so touched that I literraly jumped from a plane to try and save her? Or was it just a heat of the moment type thing. We were both going to die so why not? _Blu pondered. _Either way, I must remember to thank her. We most certainly would have perished if she hadn't done what she did. _

Blu was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the slow creak of a door opening, the soft crunch of leaves underneath leather shoes, the faint whisper of a human breath, as it drew closer towards him.

_"_Blu?" Tulio called as he stuck his head into the hollow, and smirked as the bird lept into the air in surprise. "Are you alright in there?". Blu hopped his way over to the face and cawed in a hopefull voice. He didn't bother to say anything. Tulio, despite his claims, would not be able to understand him.

"Hey, dont look so glum!" Tulio encouraged. "Jewel is doing fine, her wing will heal in time". Blu let out a relieved sigh. He felt much better hearing this news. Tulio noticed this too, and added "Would you like to go visit her?" He too felt suprised as the bird suddenly sprang forth and hugged his face with his wings. He chuckled "Would that be a yes then?"

After removing Blu from his face, he climbed down from the tree and walked towards the painted door, turning around just in time to see a Spix Macaw crash land in a shrub. Blu, it seems, had not mastered the art of flying just yet. Tulio laughed as he plucked a blushing Blu from the vegitation and plonked him onto his shoulder, who cawed in thanks, before they departed for the surgery.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, a small taste of whats to come. Please leave a ****helpfull**** review describing why or why you didn't like this chapter (pointless and meaningless flames will be used to warm my house, as it is currently winter here.)**

**Just a side note, no quotes or references in this first chapter, I had already written it before I added the game.**

**FunFact - I am writing this story on an Android tablet, with a keyboard attachment of course. Albeit a rather small keyboard. The shift key is so small I often press theup key by acident which cause me to mess up a previous line D:**

**See you in the next chapter (I did it AGAIN! Thats going to get annoying)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, and welcome back. Thank you to the nice people who left reviews last chapter.**

**Today I spent most of the day playing Secret of Monkey Island. I dont remember that game being quite so haed, because some of things you have to to are so damn obscure! I finished it regardless and am now playing the second game :D. Enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 2**

The door made a faint _zwoosh _sound as Tulio, with Blu perched upon his shoulder, stepped within range of its sensors. Tulio strolled into the centre of the room, where the operating table stood, and even though it may have only been a metre or so to it, Blu still managed to bodge the landing as he flew to it. _Note to self,_ Blu thought, as he picked himself up from the table, _schedule flying practice for later. Cant have Jewel laughing at my pathetic excuse for 'flying'. Jewel..._

Blu manuevered his eyes to the centre of the table, where the sleeping figure lay. She was lying on her back, spread eagle, the sunlight filtering from the windows above causing her feathers to sparkle like her namesake. The shadows causing her sleek, curvy figure to stand out. Even in a comatose state, Jewel was beautiful. In fact, Blu thought her beauty was unmatched to all the birds in Rio, nay, Brazil, even.

Of course, Blu had allways thought Jewel was beautiful. He cast his mind back to the very first time he lay his eyes upon her, the day he arrived in Rio, and locked in the artificial jungle. He remembered gazing up at her, the light to her back, her gracefull figure suspended majestically above his head. _She's beautifull! _Blu oozed to himself. _Shes like an angel!_ It was at this point where Blu's crush for Jewel had formed, as he gazed longingly up at her.

Right before she crashed down upon him and pinned him to the ground via his neck. _Spirited bird indeed._

It was over the course of their great adventure the followed did Blu realise that his crush for Jewel may have been growing into something... more. He followed his memories back to Nico and Pedro's samba club... _Oh damn! Nico, Pedro, Rafael! I knew what became of them after we escaped the plane! I've gotta go find them someday and thank them for all their help. Oh, and Luiz too._

He returned his thoughts back to the samba club once more. The infectious and hypnotic beat of the music commanding his muscles every attention. His body rocking out to the toxic sounds. But while the music was controlling his body, Jewel was commandeering his thoughts. The way her body swayed with the music, the way her eyes shone in the disco lights, the way the smiled and laughed, as Blu span her around and thew her in the air.

The way she sang... her angelic voice chorusing thoughout the club, her tones melting Blu's heart. He remebered the way they had gazed into eachothers eyes, an unusual feeling building in his chest. The way he had had thrown his usually awkward, shy self away and let his feelings take control. The way they slowly drew towards eachother, never removing their passionate gaze from eachothers eyes. It would have been an amazing moment, if they hadn't been so rudely interrupted my a pack of marmosets.

And then there was the trolly ride. He remebered sitting next to Jewel at the front of the cart, watching the sun go down as they trundled along. It was a beautiful sunset, and the faint breeze swept hundreds of pretty pink petals down upon the two birds. There was a heavy romantic atmosphere about them. For some reason, Blu was feeling rather awkward around Jewel, even more so than usual. He felt a deep, fluttering sensation just watching her in the light of the setting sun.

He didn't want to think about the small, tragic events that took place. It was too cringe inducing. All he wanted to do was tell Jewel how he felt, even though he wasn't even sure himself of what he felt at the time, he just wanted to tell her. All he managed to do what gross her out, compliment and then insult her eyes, and then choke on a petal. _Man I must have looked like a loser._

Tulio's voice pulled Blu back To reality.

_"_I must admit, her wing is in better condition than I though it was." Tulio started, "Although she _did _fracture a few of the smaller cartilige. Its good you got her here when you did, any more stress on that wind and the fractures could have split the bones completly!" Although he said the words with good intention, this did not reassure Blu, who managed to tear his longing stare from the sleeping figure on the bench. Tulio held up an x-ray photo for Blu to see and pointed out the offending, small black lines indicating fractures. Under normal circumstances, Blu would have turned his head and quickly looked away. The sight of blood, bones, and/or other things that you werent supposed to see outside the body made him feel faint. But this was Jewel they were talking about. He had to be brave for her.

" Her wing will take a few days to heal, maybe even a week. But she must, and I repeat, MUST!" He drew his face closer to Blu's, "Not stress her wing in any way. No flapping, no waving around and absolutley no flying! You remind her of this ok Blu?" Blu gulped. Jewel was not gonna like this. Flying was one of her favourite things to do. It was one of the things she did best, unlike Blu, who flubbed metre long gaps. Torture may have been an understatement.

"Cmon Blu, lets get you back to the enclosure. She'll be waking up soon and she's gonna be in a fair foul mood when she does."

After the good doctor released Blu back in the biome, the little Spix went back to his deep thoughts. _What was It felt for Jewel in the club? And on on the trolley. And when we fell. _He thought deeper.

_What is it I feel now?_

_This crush I had, could it be perhaps be more than a crush? Could it be... no. That kind of stuff only happens in fairy tales and crummy soap operas. _Blu felt confused. He had never experienced much intimate feelings for anything or _anyone _before. He diddent know what to think. Was it just a simple crush for a pretty bird that was fun to be around. Or was it love. Love for a beautiful bird whom he cared and adored, because he saw past her stubborn and agressive nature and saw the gleams of kindness and patience that resided within her.

He once again thought to the kiss they had shared when they fell. _Does she feel the same way I do? Does she have these unusual, though in no means bad, thoughts plauging her mind?_Blu had never felt so lost. Even if you had thrown him deep into the jungle with no map, no compass, heck not even an atlas, he would not have felt any more misguided.

Blu now realised just how tired he was, and _hungry _too. In fact, the last food he had eaten was some terrible airplane food Linda had snuck him on their flight to Rio. That was around 3 days ago! _Damn! Ive been so deep in thought about Jewel I havent realised im starving myself! There must be SOMTHING to eat here. _Blu waddled out of the hollow and scanned the surrounding area for any signs of edible material. His efforts though were fruitless. Quite literally.

_Whats it take to get a meal around here? _He flapped up awkwardly up to one of the windows and began to pound his wing upon the glass, hoping to attract some attention. A young man garbed in a white lab coat noticed and made his way to the window, an inquisitive look upon his face. Blu opened his beak and pointed his claw towards it, signalling his need. The worker must have understood, as he grabbed a pack of birdseed and poured some through the metal entrance grate. U_gh! What is this crap?_ Blu sighed inwardly as he examined the grain upon the ground. Blu decided it was either this, or have nought but his skeletal remains to greet Jewel when she reterned, so he ate the lot. It didn't taste so bad.

Satisfied, now that his stomach had somthing to digest other that itself, he flew back to the hollow, this time, making it the whole way withough stopping. _Practice makes perfect, I suppose._ He was going to need alot more of it too if he was ever going to keep up with Jewel. _(sigh)... Jewel... What am I going to about you? I'll just have to tell her, whether she feels the same way or not. No point boxing it in, It will only make it worse. She even might appreciate it, that I would tell her somthing so personal._

Blu could have stood around trying to convince himself forever, and he might have done, if it wern't for the small figure slowly making its way up the steps around the tree to the hollow.

"Goddammit I'll just tell her!" Blu muttered aloud.

"... Tell me what?"

* * *

**Well theres chapter 2 sorted. It was meant to be done yesteday but I was... interrupted. So I finished it tonight. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I decided I would focus on Blu, and his complicated and unusual feelings he has developed about Jewel, how he doesn't understand or what he should do. Just like any of us could when you unknowingly fall in love. **

**Stay tuned for chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and again, welcome back. I have been rather busy this week so this may be out a little laet ( not that I keep to a schedule or anything)**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

When she awoke, she was lying on a cold, hard metal table, with the human-bird-doctor standing over her.

"Ah, good! You are awake at last!" The human-bird-doctor spoke. She knew there was no point in saying anything to him. Besides, even if he _could _understand her, she had nothing to say to him regardless. She thought all humans were despicable. This one, and the female owner-of-Blu were the only ones she would even consider interacting with. Only because Blu trusted them, although they _did _trap her in a cage with fake jungle, and use their crazy voodoo human crap to unwillingly put her to sleep, and to crazy voodoo things to her while she was unconcious.

She lifted herself to her feet, and noticed somthing was odd about her wing, other than it kinda hurt. She turned her head to look and saw this, this... _thing _attached to her wing! It was some sort of wooden, cloth mess holding her wing rigid. _I'll never be able to fly with this thing on, whatever it is! _She tried using her beak to try rip the thing away, but the human (_I think his name wasTimmeo, or somthing weird like that) _stopped her before she could.

"Hey! Be carefull with that, you need that!" Jewel scoffed, how in the world would this mess help her? It only restricted her. Tulio noticed her distastefull glare and added "You need that to keep your wing still. You're not allowed to stress your wing in anyway, or you might casue irreversable damage should you injure yourself any more. Its for your own good." Keep her wing STILL? _Argh! Im going to go mad! No flying for.. wait, how long do I need this thing on for? I hope it wont be long. _And of course, almost as if it were a jinx, Tulio commented "You're going to have to just relax for about a week or two."

_Im doomed._

The evil-human-bird-torturer deposited Jewel back into the all-too-familiar cgae. The one with the pathetic excuse for a habitat inside it. _Great, now my life is over for one or two weeks. Im going to party hard when I blow this dump. _She though she might as well TRY to relax in here. She walked her way over to the centre of the habitat, looking for her male counterpart and best friend (_friend?) _Blu. _If anyone's gonna drag me out my hole of self pity, it's gonna be him for sure_. _I might as well spend some time with him before he goes._ As if on cue, she herd a distinct, troubled muttering coming from the tree above, where she knew the hollow was. _Is he ok?_

She began her way up the spiralling peg stairs to the top of the tree, not calling out to him, she wanted to be a surprise, trying to hear what Blu was gibbering. She braced herself and stepped into the hollow entrance, and the he was. He was pacing around the hollow, obviously deep in thought about somthing, and failed to notice the blue angel hovering in the entrance. Jewel decided just to watch him, it was kinda funny to see him like this, yet also distrubing. _Whats got him so stressed out? Should I be worried too? Is it about me? Is my wing really that bad? Is it about when we..._

Her thoughts came to a halt.

_Fell from the... and then we... _Jewel blushed to herself. And again, as if cue, she heard Blu mutter, slightly louder than the rest of his nonsense...

"Goddammit I'll just tell her!"

_Tell her? Who, me? Tell me what? _Jewel couldn't contain herself any longer and blurted

"Tell me what?"

Blu lept into the air in shock (again) and landed flat on his back. _Jesus H Christ! Any more surprises like this and my heart will give out! _He lifted his head to see who had disturbed him and there she was. The one who had turned his intellectual and sensible mind into a turmoil of emotion and thoughts. The one he had developed ever so unusual feelings for. _Jewel! _

He lept to his feet and exclaimed "Jewel! Dear god, It's so good too see you!" He rushed over to her and was about to pull her into a hug when he noticed "Oh... your wing. Tulio put a splint on it. That bad huh?" Jewel just nodded her head and sighed "Yeah, if thats what it is." Blu hated seeing her upset. "Hey, cheer up! How long did he say you..."

"A week, maybe two." Jewel sighed again

Blu smirked. "Hey, thats not that long. I can assure you its for the best. Tulio wouldn't bother if it wasn't to help." Blu pulled her into a light hug, being carefull not to touch her injured wing. Jewel sighed for a third time and returned the hug with her good wing. Blu had made her feel a little better. _He's so caring, and gentle. _They pulled apart and waited for the other to say somthing. There was an awkward silence, they just just looked at eachother.

_Shes just as beautiful as ever, apart from the splint of course. _Blu mused.

"So..." Jewel tried. She just couldent think of anything meaningfull to say.

"So." Blu repeated. "Our great adventure over."

"Yeah" Jewel said lightly.

"We defeated evil AND survived aginst all odds."

"Yeah" Jewel echoed.

Another silence ensued. Jewel looked at Blu sadly and said

"I guess you off back to America soon, eh?"

Blu's face lightened and he rebutted "Actually, no im not. Im staying."

Jewel gasped! _Really! Oh wow. _"But, why? You said you didn't belong here!"

Blu's grin widened as he said "I thought about it and, theres no way I can go back to Minnesota after what I've experienced here. Besides..." Blu took a deep breath and said before his courage deserted him.

"I could never leave you here, alone. Not after eveything we've been through together. It would kill me! I care for you too much." Blu gushed, with a gleam in his eyes.

_I suppose thats one way to tell her I suppose. _Blu felt a bit better getting even just a little bit off his chest.

Jewel just started at Blu. _What Is he saying. He said he... cares for me. Noone has ever, CARED about me before. _Jewel felt that same feeling she got when Blu jumped from the plane for her. _Of course he cares for me, why else would he have done that? _

"You... care about me?" Blu nodded. "H-how much?" Jewel knew what the answer was going to be, she needed to hear him say it.

"Well, I hurled myself out of a plane to be with you." Blu smiled.

Jewel didn't know how to respond with words, so she didn't. Instead she let the tidal wave of emotion break from her usually protective heart and wash away any unconfidence she had. She leant forward, gazed into his rich, brown eyes...

And pulled him into a deep kiss.

Blu would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised (today seemed to be full of them). While he may have expected some form of emotional response, but a full on kiss...

Blu relaxed, and eased into the beak lock, and enjoyed this moment with his love. _Love. I do! I do love Jewel. I love her! _Blu felt the storm of confusing thoughts unravel and straighten, as it all became clear to him. Blu warpped his wing around Jewel and pulled her into a close embrace as they continued to share their passion.

The kiss lasted around a minute before they broke apart and started into eachothers eyes.

"Jewel?"

"Yeah Blu?"

"I... I..." Blu struggled, but couldent suppress a yawn. _Damn, its been two nights scince I last slept. Way to ruin the moment, nature!_

"Sleepy, huh?" Jewel giggled, as she gently broke from her boyfriends arms.

"Its been quite a while scince I've been able to sleep." Blu excused himself.

"I must admit, even though I've been out cold for several hours, Im feeling pretty tired myself" Jewel said, stifling a yawn herself.

"I think we should get some rest. Its been quite a week for us both." Blu yawned, as he lay upon the floor if the hollow.

"Couldent agree more." Finished Jewel, as she followed suit.

Both birds lay upon the ground next to eachother, contemplating the weeks events and slowly drifting into sleeps embrace, when Blu had an idea. He lifted his wing and draped it across the body of his love, carefull not to hurt her wing. Jewel sighed happily as she snuggled deeper into Blu's warm chest, allowing him to hug her tighter.

"Jewel?" Blu inquired

"Yes Blu?"

"I love you" he said, with a surge of emotion and confidence.

Jewel looked up into his deep, brown eyes.

"I love you too."

**Thank you and goodnight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, chapter 4. Im on a roll! Apologies if this chapter comes late, its exam week (isn't it allways when people write fics?). **

**Big thanks to all those who review (even more to that one person who reviews consistantly)**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

The sun broke over the horison of the Brazilian Coast, and shone upon the city of Rio DeJaneiro, filtering down through a skylight and onto two very happy birds, who lay snuggled togther in a hollow of a tree.

The aura shone into Blu's face and awoke him from his blissful slumber, and watched as he blinked and moved his head in annoyance, and out of the bright beam, being carefull not to also wake the one he cradled in his wings. They had spend the entire night in the same embrace, protecting eachother from the nights cool air, and although Blu had enjoyed it fully, his wing was getting numb. A small, insignificant price though.

Blu cast his eyes upon the sleeping beauty that lay pressed against his chest. The one he had discovered to love and care for. The one he now never wanted to leave, to be beside her allways. _Oh Jewel, what did I do (besides jump from a plane) to deserve you? _Blu couldn't really explain it, but he felt so different around Jewel now. Its like she made him feel confident and strong, instead of the awkward and clumsy bird he was before. Like he could act the way he felt around her. Its almost like...

_Almost like she completes me, _thought Blu with a smile. _Gosh its like I've been plunged into a cheesy romance novel, except its real, and happening to me, of all birds! A nerdy, awkward, clumsy bird from Minnesota has, in the span of one week, traveled to Brasil, been capured by poachers, escaped, been chased by an angry ex-superstar cockatoo, been mauled by baby toucans (must visit Rafael), jumped from a cliff, danced at a club, fought a mob of marmosets, choked on a petal, been slobbered on, recaptured and jumped from an airplane in some seemingly futile attempt to save the one I love._

_And I used to think I had an eventful life back at Moose Lake._

Blu's thoughts were put on hold as he felt slight movements from beneath his wings, indicating that Jewel had also awoken. Blu sighed happily and began to gently stroke her head with his wing, and she sighed in return. Neither of them needed, or wanted for that matter, to get up and do other things at that moment. They were more than happy than to spend the morning relaxing in eachothers close company, listening the rise and fall of eachothers breaths.

_Oh Blu, _Jewel sighed to herself, as Blu continued to caress her head feathers, _What did I ever do to deserve you, and your love and care? I finally have someone I can open up to, someone that can break me free from my stubborn and 'spirited' personality. Its like he completes me._

_And to think I thought love only ever happened to other birds. That no-one would ever love me beyond my looks. _

A thought came to Jewels mind. She turned her head to face Blu's, smiled, and spoke. "Hey Blu?"

"Yes Jewel?" Blu smiled back.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but carry on" Blu could be clever at times. One of the things she was finding she loved about him.

"Blu, why do you love me?"

Blu stopped to think for a moment, but only a moment. "Jewel, I love you because I can see past your hard outer shell, and see into your heart, where all your kindness, caring, compassion and all you other good traits reside. I feel like a whole different bird around you. I no longer feel shy, awkward or clumsy with you here. I feel strong and confident, and it feels great.

Jewel blushed, somthing that she very rarely did, and felt that feeling rise again. "Is that all?" She almost stammered.

"Jewel, I could sit here for hours reciting every detail of why I've grown to love you."

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She let the uncontrollable emotion wash through her again and pulled them into what would be the couple's third kiss. _Three more than I would have gotten back in America, _Blu contemplated, as their tounges danced around eachothers beaks, their kiss growing more passionate. Jewel felt her strength rise and started to gently push Blu onto his back, being carefull with her wing, and keeping the beak lock in full motion. Jewel now lay atop Blu, and lovingly kissed him, as he held her in his wings.

"Jewel?" Blu inquired as he broke the passion. "Its your turn. Why do you love me?"

Jewel stared lovingly into Blu's eyes. "Because you are the only bird to love and care for me. To love me for more than just my looks."

"Is that all?" Blu mimicked playfully

"That, and I think you're one handsome stud" Jewel replied, equally as playfull, as she pulled him back into the kiss.

The couple continued their loving expressions for a good hour before the dicided they should probably beg the cooks, or in this case the workers, for some food. Jewel clearly stated to Blu she did not need to be carried, her legs worked perfectly fine, even though he had offered. Blu of course, had decided to walk alongside her, for flying would be adding insult to injury. Not that he was any good at it, and would probably end up embarrasing himself infront of his beloved.

After Jewel convinced Blu she did not mind him flying up to the windowsill to attract a workers attention, and to their delight Tulio noticed, they proceded to munch on the fruit he had deposited through the metal entrance. There was a wide assortment of fruit, including apples, mangos, and papayas, to which Jewel was especially gratefull for, being her favourite fruit (+1 points to me for avoiding a fanfic cliche).

After the couple had eaten their fill, they began to discuss what they would do for the rest of tha day, to which they discovered, there _was _nothing to do. Well, nothing except continue to enjoy eachothers company.

_I'll almost be dissapointed when this splint comes off, _Jewel mused to herself, as she snuggled back up against Blu's fluffy chest.

**I have decided it is better to write shorter, better chapters than to try and go whole hog and keep you guys waiting. Let me know if you dont mind waiting, so I dont feel pressured into getting chapters out, and can write longer chapters. Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here we are, chapter 5. I would be lying if I told you I expected to come this far. Its been quite a frantic week, you find out why in the chapter :D**

**Chapter 5**

_One more day. Only another 20 hours, minutes and 43.25 seconds until this wreched thing comes off. _Jewel had been waiting an entire week for her wing to heal. The two lovebirds had absolutley nothing to do all day except talk with eachother, and talk they did. Jewel could listen for ages when Blu babbled about some trivial topic he knew more about than anyone needed to, provided his topic was somewhat interesting. All the time he spent with his books in the Moose Lake library clearly showing. Not all of his topics were interesting though, as he was demonstrating, tutoring Jewel on the mechanics of a bowling alley.

Amongst the couples idle chit chat and long yet interesting lectures Blu gave were the discussions about what they would do after Jewels splint was removed, and while the two had decided upon living out into the rainforest of Brasil together, Blu was aprehensive. Blu had never been a fan of the jungle, having read about all its apparant 'dangers lurking' inside, Jewel had somehow managed to convince Blu that he would be safe. It was after all his natural habitat. Jewel also promised to teach Blu how to properly live in the rainforest, so he wouldn't emabarress himself if he ate a poisonous fruit or somthing stupid like that.

"..and finally all the pins are dropped back into place." Blu concluded, a smug grin on his face. _He takes too much pride in knowing this crap. _Jewel couldent decide whether it way a good or bad thing to be so knowlegable. Blu had once told her that knowlegde was just as sharp as any claw or beak, which Jewel had initially dissmissed as nonsense. She still found it fascinating how he could read_ and write_ the human language, or more specifically, the one they called _English. It must_ _be handy, to be able to communicate with humans. I wonder..._

"Hey Blu..." Jewel started

"Yes?"

"Umm... do you think you could..." Jewel knew this would make her sound nerdy

"...show me how you read?" _Damn!_ _Quick! Think of an excuse why!_

"...Just for somthing to do today!" She quickly added.

Blu just gaped. Of all the questions she could have asked, this was one of the top few he though he would never hear. Blu of course, was more than happy to once again show off his superior intelligence to his beloved. _Maybe Im blowing my trumpet too much._

"Well sure! That Is, If you dont mind."

"Why would I mind?"

"I just had a though that maybe me showing off is annoying you, seeing as how your talent is somewhat... well... grounded, shall we say."

Jewels respect for Blu went up by 10 in that instant. _He's so considerate when he wants to be. _Jewel fought the urge to tackle him into another one of their kissing sessions.

"Blu, you've been motor mouthing all week, why would I get annoyed now?" Jewel said with a smile.

"Ah heh... sorry" Blu said meekly, realising that he HAD been showing off all week.

"Dont be. If anything its your instinct making you do that."

"My instinct?"

"Yeah. Your wild instinct to try and show that your better than anyone else. Your desire to show off and attract potential mates, not that you need to of course" Jewel said with a cheeky grin

Blu blushed, he was trying to avoid the unavoidable topic of mating. Blu knew Jewel would want kids of her own one day, Blu wasn't sure if he was ready. "Yeah... I guess your right." Blu said.

"Now cmon bookworm, or rather, book_bird_. Heh" Jewel said with a pat to Blu's shoulder.

"Right, reading. I think Tulio left yesterdays newspaper around here. Wait here."

Linda knew that mental stimulation was an important part if any living creatures health, so she managed to convince Tulio to somtimes leave newsapers by the metal door If Blu was ever bored enough to read the 'excting news' that the Rio paper had to offer.

Blu grabbed the newsprint and flew back over to the hollow. He was getting much better at the whole flying deal, with the practice he was sneaking in while Jewel was asleep. She had slept alot that week, her painfull injury draining energy.

"Right, here we are!" Blu announced, plonking down the paper and floding it to the front page.

Jewel was daunted by the mess of ink upon the paper. "Can you read to me what it says?"

Blu began to read out the front page article to her.

"Says here that the somewhat popular FanFiction writer _ThatRedLion _will be leaving on an overseas trip for a month, and tells his readers not to expect any more chapters until July 25th. He apoligises for this and promises that he will continue his story _Afterglow_ when he returns, so please be patient."

"Oh, thats a shame" Jewel didn't know why she said that, it was if a parallel force compelled her to do so.

"Not the most exciting of front pagers. Lets start off with the big letters in bold up the top shall we?

And so, for the most of the day, Blu taught Jewel, with varying results, how to read the english language. And after they hed finished, Jewel had decided that reading was not one of her strong points.

"Its just one of those things that takes practice. You didn't do _too _badly."

"I think its going to be hard to practice reading in the jungle." _Oooh! Tomorrow cant come soon enough!_

"Yeah... oh well. It killed a day I suppose. I bet your excitied about tomrrow then!

"You bet your tail feathers I am!" Jewel exclaimed. She noticed that it was evening already. _Damn! Time flies when your, well, doing somthing at least._

"We had better get some rest then. Big day tomorrow." Blu finished, as the couple lay upon the floor and snuggled together, ready to spend their last night in the artificial jungle's hollow.

"Do we have a plan for tomorrow?" Blu asked, as he draped his wing around Jewels light blue body.

"We go out, and find ourselves a decent home, and make ourselves comfy, get food and all that. Then who knows? We have our whole lives ahead of us."

"I couldn't think of a bird I'd rather spend it with" Blu gushed, looking into Jewels eyes.

"You hopeless romantic you." Jewel joked, as she kissed him lovingly. She felt the same way. She wanted to live her entire life with Blu, to be with him forever.

Both birds sighed happily as Blu tightened his embrace upon his lover, and they both drifted off to sleep.

**GAH! Another short chapter! Thats it, im going to make sure I write a longer one next time. Its not that I cant be bothered, its just I dont have all that much time, with exams and all. Ah well, at least you guys dont mind.**

**See you all In a month ^_^**


End file.
